happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Splurdge123/Every Sniffles Episode Ranked
Note: I won't count episodes that Sniffles is starring but out of focus (Wrong Side of the Tracks, Hole Lotta Love, Wrath of Con, etc) 'Spare Me' Yeah, I still think this episode is pretty bad. The episode is too forgettable in my opinion and Sniffles' death was irredeemably stupid of him. The one positive I have for the episode is the ending with Handy. Bad 'Tongue Twister Trouble' The worst Ant Family episode in my opinion. The injuries are the highlight of the episode, but don't make up for the rest. Sniffles' death felt like a total cop out and I honestly found the Ant Family to be too annoying this time around with their constant yellings. Bad 'Pet Peeve' One of the most middling episodes in the whole show. Sniffles' acidic pet felt very underutilized and the plot felt bare bones (Seriously, Sniffles and his pet just walk around and drive for most of the episode). However, The Mole and especially Lumpy's death (along with the credits gag) save this episode from being mediocre. Average 'Idol Curiosity' Unpopular opinion: I actually like the Cursed Idol. The deaths caused by it tend to be the most unpredictable moments in the whole show. However, what made this episode good in my opinion, is the Sentient Crack that stalks Sniffles. The Crack causes some of the most funniest gags in the whole show and I wish it had more screentime. Good 'A Hard Act to Swallow + Suck it Up' Two Ants episodes that I honestly feel the same about. They both have creative (and gruesome) deaths and extremely cringeworthy injuries. I found Suck it Up to be slightly better though, even if The Ant Family were really annoying in that one. Good 'I've Got You Under My Skin' While this one of the better TV episodes, I honestly think Sniffles is the worst part about this episode. He acts way too dumb and out of character while ironically, Lumpy seemed to be more smart than usual. Despite that however, this was a really quality episode with great gags and gore. Great 'Dream Job' Oh how the tables turned... While IGYUMK had Sniffles unknowingly torture Lumpy, this episode does the opposite, with Sniffles on the recieving end of death. This is one of the best season four episodes and a great one to leave out with for the infamous hiatus that ocurred right after. Unlike most S4 episodes, I felt like this one had just the right amount of time to finish it's story (not like You're Kraken Me Up or Pet Peeve) with a satisfying conclusion. Great 'Crazy Ant-ics' I feel like since this is the first Ant Family episode, I found them way more sympathetic here, as Sniffles ruins their dinner and they only attack out of self defense. The injuries here really display just how horrifying the show can get sometimes. Great 'Tongue in Cheek' That's right. I really liked Tongue in Cheek. It is by far one of the most gruesome episodes in the whole show and definitely deserves it's infamy among the fanbase. Let's all be honest here, Sniffles (kinda) deserved his death this time. He had not one, but TWO chances to back away from the Ant Family but still idiotically tries to kill them, not to mention how he destroyed their home and drives them to the brink of tears. However, you still feel really sorry for Sniffles at the end as he literally cries tears of pain during his death. Honestly, this was a great send-off episode for the Ants and I can see why they never returned after this episode. The writers can't ever top the amount of pain Sniffles endures in this episode. Sniffles' death also, remains as the most slow and painful death in the whole show (Lumpy's death in The Chokes on You being the closest one to almost reach this). Amazing 'Blast From the Past' The best Sniffles episode (and a rare one that doesn't focus entirely on him being hurt). This episode has a really creative plot with time travel and I love how it works with the deaths in this episode. It features some really creative kills and a lot of funny gags. Also this episode had cemented itself as one of my favorites when the reveal that this was a prequel ep to Spin Fun. Amazing Category:Blog posts